Evil Ever After
by Beba Turner-Halliwell
Summary: What if Phoebe had stayed in the Underworld? it sets after 'All hell break loose" For all of you P&C fan's!
1. Default Chapter

"Evil Ever After"  
  
This is another version; it takes place in the season finale of season 3 "All Hell break loose". What if Phoebe had stayed in the Underworld?  
  
In the idea of this fic and some of the scenes in this chapter, I count with the special participation of a pretty good friend of mine who I worked with, Orne. I think you've heard of her... well Thanks so much Orne!!! :D   
  
Ok, and also I wanna thank Julie, cuz she's the best... Thanks my friend, you're the best... Thanks for everything!!!!!   
  
And last but not least, my good friend Lyssie, thanks girl!!!  
  
Now this is for all of you, who still thinks Cole and Phoebe are meant to be together!!! I love you guys!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"A hard decision"   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
He walked into the dark cave, a demon guard stood in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment as a signal of respectfully asking for permission to get in, then the guard stood aside as respectfully conceding the request. Cole Turner, well known as the mighty Belthozar in this world was about to do a craziness, a suicidal task, but he was doing it for the most important thing to him, Phoebe. So he pulled the hood from his robe over his head and continued walking. He stood when he reached a dark place with a reddish glow. The Source was standing near by. He was wearing a red robe with a red hood covering his head. You couldn't see his face. He had large feathery wings attached to his back, and was wielding a sword. Flames shoot up in front of him as Cole entered. Cole kneeled down and removed his hood.  
  
"I've heard the rumors, I beg you, are they true? Have we been exposed?" he asked acting as if was a concerning matter to him, in fact it was because his love could be in danger.  
  
"And what business is it of yours?" he asked rudely.  
  
"I may have a solution. Tempus's power." Cole suggested.   
  
"Are still weakened from when he last turned back time. Doing so again will destroy him." The Source barked.  
  
"What other choice is there?" Cole dared to ask. Then a deep silence filled the chamber. For him it wasn't any longer the way it used to be, he was no longer Belthozar one of the Source's best demon, now he was just the betrayer you fell under the bedspells of a slutty witch. "Forgive me." He pleaded.  
  
"For your betrayal? Never." He stated as he rested the tip of his sword on Cole's shoulder. "I know of your struggles, Belthazor, of your witch. I know that's why you've come to me. I know everything about you. Tempus will do as you suggest if your witch crosses over, if your witch joins us." He said  
  
"She'd never do that." Cole totally refused. It was insane; HIS Phoebe would never turn evil. Ever.  
  
"Not even to save one of her sisters lives?" The Source asked with a tone of knowledge.  
  
"Has one of them been killed?" Cole raised his head concerned. He knew Phoebe would suffer a lot of pain if something ever happened to her sisters.  
  
"Wait." Was the Source's last reply.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
"Cole, where have you been? We've been worried. What's the matter?" a sick worried Phoebe asked as he was entering the cave she and Leo had been hiding for a while.   
  
"He knows. About you, about us." Cole informed. It was obvious; they both had been the gossip of the century everywhere, and even though usually bosses never heard to gossip, this was beyond that.  
  
"So, what does that mean?" she asked concerned.  
  
"He's offering a deal. He'll get Tempus to reset time if you stay... here." He explained.  
  
"What, down here? He's crazy." The white lighter totally refused to even think about that.  
  
"Hardly." Said Cole.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're desperate but not that desperate." Leo said.  
  
"Why would he think that I would accept an offer like that?" Phoebe came in, fearing the answer.  
  
Cole can't help but hesitate for a moment. "Because it's the only way to bring one of your sisters back to life." He said, he knew it was way different when it was about Phoebe's sisters.  
  
"What?" Phoebe reacted.  
  
"It's a trick, he's lying." Leo coldly threw.   
  
"No, it's not." Cole said as trustfully as he could.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The bright of the blue sparks let them know it was Leo who was back to break the news, he orbed in while still crying. This hit Phoebe with just one thing " Piper" she said. And she came over to her brother in law and hugged him tightly in a signal of comfort. This even touched Cole because he knew how important her sisters were for her.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Leo still insisted  
  
"Yes I do." Phoebe stated, it was a commitment, if it was in her hands to save her sisters' life she would do it. She turned to Cole and asked, "So, will resetting time affect us down here?"  
  
"No." he softly replied.  
  
"Good. I only have one condition. You must check and make sure they're still alive after we do this, then I'll be all yours." Phoebe said.  
  
"I have to go before time is reset. Phoebe don't do this." Leo said one more time.  
  
"I will and I won't regret it because my sisters will be safe." She said, they hugged and Leo orbed out.  
  
Cole was tearful and felt guilty because he was being the messenger here; he felt guilty because he couldn't do anything to save his love from evil. He came to Phoebe took her hands and his and squeezed them. "You have to know that I only the messenger. I love you and I'd do anything for you but it's not fair you're doing this because you were involved in my life." He said sincerely.  
  
"I love you too, never forget that." Phoebe said as she buried her head in his chest.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Agreed." The Source said to Cole who was kneeling in front of him.   
  
Cole then stoop up; bowed and walked away.  
  
"It shall be done." The Source stated and time reset back. Letting things be the way they supposed to, just with Phoebe condemned to a life by the Evil ways in the Underworld.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Everything is fine now." Cole said to her.   
  
She silently nodded. From now on everything would be different, she would start a new life.  
  
Cole saw her; quite and scared of what might happen after. He didn't really know what to say or do to make her feel better. All he knew was that after this he loved her even more if that were possible. He loved her for being brave, for being capable to do such a huge sacrifice for the ones she loved. He came closer and wrapped his arms around her in a proof of a supportive comfort. Neither of them said a word. She just held tightly in his embrace welcoming all the care, respect, support, comfort and love he was offering in his arms. They stayed quite for a while till he broke the silence.   
  
"We should get out of here." He said.   
  
She knew he meant out of the cave they were in that moment, since 'out' of the Underworld wasn't possible.   
  
He knew that very hard and touch weeks were waiting for her, she deserved and needed some rest.   
  
She just nodded and he shimmered out somewhere else.   
  
When they reappeared again, they were in a nice place; it looked like a living room of some apartment. This caught Phoebe's attention.  
  
"Are we still in the Underworld?" she asked confused as she pulled away from his embrace.   
  
"Yes." He nodded. "Do you like it?" he asked her.  
  
She then looked and eyed around the place. It was a really spacefull apartment, a penthouse she could say. A nice deco, expensive art, comfortable furniture and the list could go on...and on.  
  
"Yeah." She said with a light smile. "What's this?" she asked starring at him.  
  
"This is my place." He just said.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked. She wasn't getting it.  
  
"Did you think the Underworld was just a giant underground cave with every kind of creepy chambers?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah." She tried.  
  
"The Underworld is in fact another dimension placed in another plain. It's called 'Under' because it's placed underneath the rest of the other dimensions and is where Evil operates." He explained as he paced around.  
  
"But that doesn't answer my question." She stated.  
  
"As in any dimension this is a kind of world Phoebe, it works differently from the one you know, but still life develops here. This is my house in this world." He said.  
  
Phoebe was impressed with the new found information. "I can't believe it, it's just... it looks so... normal." She said looking around. "I mean don't take me wrong, but I never thought it'd be like... I mean you even got windows." She said.  
  
"What about the windows? It's for the sun light to reflect inside." He said.  
  
"Sun?". Phoebe asked.  
  
"Of course, how do you think I can keep this tan?" he asked joking and she smiled at it. "So may I finish the tour?" he asked trying to cheer her up, he knew she was sad and he wanted to make her feel better.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said. "This is definitely yours. It really reflexes you, it's fancy." She added.  
  
"Well, when you have a century living in a place the least you can do is adapt it to yourself." He said and kissed her on the cheek. Then he took her hand and led her.   
  
"Ok this is the kitchen." He said.   
  
"Nice." She said starring around. It was a French style kitchen, with green French cabinets, a marble counter and fancy stools.  
  
They went in another room. She saw a desk, Cole's laptop, a leather chair, books... "This is my Study." He said. She nodded.  
  
Another room, where she could see machines, and training stuff. "Gym." He said. It was obvious he worked out, he always had this sculptural thing going on; maybe the working out was reason of why he looked like 30 when he was in fact more than 100 years old.  
  
Then they went to the Main Hall, from where you could see the sitting room. "That's the Bar, the piano and the balcony over there." He pointed.  
  
Cole opened a door, "This is a guest room. It's not like I have much guests staying anyway." He said.   
  
He opened another door, "This is the bathroom." She heard as she saw a luxurious bathroom. Then Cole opened the last door, "And this is my bedroom." He said.  
  
It was a great bedroom, not less luxurious or impressive than the rest of the place. It had a little sitting room on the left, a vanity, a huge vestier and a king sized bed clothed by silk sheets. Cole led her to another door inside the bedroom.  
  
"This is the main bathroom." He informed at the luxurious bathroom, with golden faucets and Jacuzzi.   
  
Everything in this place was gorgeous, expensive and luxurious; it was definitely Cole's.   
  
"Ok, why don't you lay down while I get you something to eat?" Cole offered as he took off the black robe he was wearing to reveal black pants and a black T-shirt.   
  
"I'm not really hungry." She said looking down. He came closer to her and hugged her tight, then he took her face in his hands, "I promise you I'll find a way to get you out of here." He sword looking at her. Straight in her eyes.   
  
"Don't." she shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to try anything. He could kill them or you, and I wouldn't forgive it to myself if something ever happens to any of you." She said. "I made a choice and I'll stick on it." She determinate.  
  
"Phoebe, I don't want you to go through this... it won't be easy." He said.  
  
"I know, but I have to be strong, it's the only way for all the ones I love to be safe." She said and she sat on the bed.   
  
Cole joined her and sat next to her, "I love you, and we'll work this out. And remember that I'll be there for you. Always." He said and hugged her.  
  
"I love you too Cole." She said and hugged him back.   
  
Then she just started to cry, Cole just stayed there comforting her, he let her cry in his chest while he just stroke her hair to let her know he was there for her.   
  
She was crying because everything would be different now; because she would never see her sisters again, even having the relief they would be safe; she was crying because she would have to become what she had been born to fight; because she felt she didn't deserve the support of the shoulder she was crying on in that moment.   
  
And even then, she keep weeping and he said nothing, he just let her get all out and away from her. The next days would be hard and difficult for her, he knew it, and she had to get all this feelings out so she could be strong enough to resist for what was to come, and it was killing him inside and tearing him apart the fact he wasn't able to avoid it to happen. They stayed like that till she fell asleep. 


	2. Commitments

Hey, I'm back, I made it quick...   
  
Orne also participated in this chapter, so I can't take all the credit... Thanks Orne!!!!  
  
And a huge thanks and special greetings to Julie and Lissie.   
  
OK, I hope you like it and please review!!! Comments, ideas?? All are welcome....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Commitments"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning Phoebe rolled over, searching for Cole in the bed. Despite her fears and her insecurities, being with Cole always made her feel safe. But the moment she realized he wasn't in the bed with her, she panicked. She didn't know how to be alone in this world, which was new, strange and unknown for her. She sat up for a few minutes, and quickly made out the outline of Cole standing in the door, holding a tray of food with a rose in the middle.   
  
He smiled at her and nodded, "Morning." he said, as he walked to her.   
  
She smiled and sat up straight so that Cole could place the tray on her legs. He gently kissed her and stroked her hair, "how are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Phoebe smiled and nodded, "You seem to make it better." She said kissing him back near his earlobe as she caught his scent. "Mmm... looks like some one just shaved and got a shower." She said capturing the smell of his 'men after shave lotion'. She always loved when he was flesh, just shaved.   
  
"For you." He smiled and gently lifted up the glass of orange juice to his lips and nodded.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked noticing him starring at her, as she examined the red rose carefully.   
  
"I'm just...I'm a little worried about this whole thing." he lightly replied looking at her. He still couldn't believe everything had gone way so far.   
  
"Well...me too." Phoebe said, taking a bite of her toast. She just wanted to avoid the whole thing for the moment. "You look tired..." she started to avoid the subject.   
  
He just looked down. "I'm just... worried, you know." He said. Truth he hadn't sleep at all the night before. After she had fallen asleep he just stayed there and watched her sleep all night long. He stayed watching her while thinking and reproaching to himself the fact that his Phoebe, the love of his life was going through all this and he couldn't do anything. It hurt him that she had to turn evil and he couldn't stop it. He had stayed awake in a chair beside the bed trying to figure out a way to stop everything and face the Source and for them to escape and be happy together finally. But it was an impossible.   
  
"Cole, why didn't you take off your clothes and sleep with me last night?" she gently questioned. She had noticed it.  
  
"I was... I was just thinking of a way. This has gone way so far, this is all a mess... I'm sorry I didn't find one. I failed you because somehow this is all my fault." He said sadly.  
  
"No." Phoebe put her finger in his lips. "Don't say that, is not your fault ok?" she said.  
  
He nodded, took her hand in his and kissed it. "Honey... all this will be incredibly hard...living down here is not like living up there." He said.   
  
Phoebe smiled and nodded, looking at the luxurious bedroom, "Definitely not.." she said.   
  
Cole chuckled and nodded, "You don't seem to understand, baby." He lightly insisted.  
  
"Cole.." Phoebe said, before Cole could say anything, "I'm completely aware of what I'm doing, this is my choice and as long as I'm with you, I know I can go through with it. You're all I have left." She explained, "I know you'll always keep me safe." she said lightly.   
  
Cole nodded and looked at her, and gently pressed his lips to hers, letting her know that he would NEVER go away. If Phoebe had had any worries before, she definitely didn't have them anymore, Cole was really everything she needed.   
  
She gently pushed the tray off of herself, careful not to spill anything and to not separate herself from his lips, if she did, all the worries and doubts would definitely come back.  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door and they broke apart. "I'll get that." He offered and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room.  
  
Cole opened the door and a demon guard was there.  
  
"The Source wants to see the witch." He said. Cole nodded and closed the door.  
  
"Phoebe... we have to go." He softly said. "He wants to see you."  
  
"Cole I'm scared." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'll be with you." He said as he kissed her hair, trying to convince her be to be confident when he was so scared as well.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You do understand there's no way back, from now on you'll serve me." The Source stated  
  
"I do." Phoebe accepted, "I only have one petition."  
  
"You have no rights to ask for petitions."  
  
"I think I do, after all I'm part of the most powerful force of good." She explained trying to sound strong even when she was showing subjection at being kneeled before him.   
  
'Honey what the hell are you doing?.' Cole thought. Phoebe could be so impulsive and risky at times.  
  
"I'm listening." The source led her to continue  
  
"I want to insure my status among the demonic factions, after all I'm a Charmed One, and without me my sisters are sitting ducks anyway." Phoebe started. She had something in mind, if she was doing this; she wanted to make sure of a few things first.  
  
"Even thought you're the one with the weakest passive powers, you might be right." The source considered. "And how do you think you can do that?." The Source challenged.  
  
"Marrying an Upper Level demon." She just said as if it wasn't an important matter.  
  
Cole was listening to the dialog but he didn't get it yet. He didn't understand why Phoebe...  
  
"You can smell power I see." The Source said nothing for a while.   
  
'Power... she wants power. Oh no she's already been corrupted by evil.' Cole thought, it was all his fault he felt.   
  
"I have a better idea. You marry me, you'll become my Queen, Queen of the Underworld and you'll be even more respected and powerful." The Source proposed.  
  
"NO!" Cole shouted. He would NEVER allow something like that.  
  
"Of Course not. Let me handle this." Phoebe mouthed to Cole.  
  
"I can't accept that." Phoebe turned to the Source again and firmly declined the offer.  
  
"And what do you have in mind exactly?" He asked  
  
"I want to marry Belthozar." She firmly stated.  
  
Cole's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Why all of a sudden Phoebe said she wanted to marry him. He never thought about that. He knew he loved her, more than life itself, and what he wanted more than anything was to be with her. But still he was impressed. Marriage? He never saw himself married... he knew that probably someday he would have to access to an arranged marriage by convenience, but... he was really confused, why Phoebe was doing this?   
  
"I'm sorry that can not be allowed." The Source completely refused.  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe insisted.  
  
"Because I don't want to." He replied, "Besides Belthozar is about to be judge for Betrayal."  
  
"But that's not fair." Phoebe said  
  
'Phoebe... please, don't get in more troubles' Cole thought.  
  
The Source shook his head, "Do you think this is about being fair?"  
  
"But Belthozar just got you a Charmed One to your side, doesn't that count in among to talk about forgiveness?" she stated  
  
She was smarter than he thought. "Alright, there's not way back anyway. By this time the next Full Moon, you'll be commemorated as a demon, after that, you can marry Belthozar." He determinate as a plan started to form in his mind. "Now leave, the guards will led you to your new home. I want to have a little conversation with your husband to be." He said.  
  
Phoebe nodded and left escorted by two guards.   
  
"Well, well, well... so Belthozar..." The Source started and Cole just stayed unmoved and quite. "I know it wasn't your idea about this marriage thing. I can feel it... but I'll allow it." He said.  
  
"Why?" Cole asked fearing what the Source could have planned.  
  
"Because, I want her to turn Evil and to stick to it, and you could be the key for that." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole respectfully asked.  
  
"I want you to bend her, lure her, entice her, to seduce her with evil, greed, power... that'll be your mission and you know I can make you do it." The Source said in a threaten tone. "Then, I have other plans for both of you."  
  
Cole was frozen, he didn't know what to think, he was confused for the way the Source was leading things. He was supposed to trust the Source, but he couldn't find himself doing it, there was too much in risk.   
  
"Do not look like that Belthozar." The Source ironically said. "I'll know the way to manage things."  
  
Cole didn't know what to do. He only knew he had to take Phoebe out of there someway.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe was taken to an apartment. It wasn't as luxurious as Cole's but it was still fancy. There was a sitting room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom inside of it.   
  
"This will be your new home, at least for now. You can find anything you might need inside of the closet. You can clean up, change and you have to dress fancy for tonight." The demon guard instructed.  
  
"What is it with tonight?" she asked.  
  
"There will be a ceremony...party I think you call it." He just replied and left.   
  
Phoebe just starred around. She didn't know what to do, she just decided to wait for Cole.   
  
Some hours later, he shimmered in.  
  
"Cole..." she came over him and kissed him.  
  
"This is what they got you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "What happened?" she asked concerned.   
  
"Phoebe... you have to get out of here. It's pretty dangerous..." Cole started as he nervously stepped around.   
  
"Cole..."  
  
"No, Phoebe, I have to get you out of here. I'll get you out of here I-" he quickly spoke but she cut him.  
  
"Cole... listen to me." Phoebe tried to get his attention.  
  
"No, Phoebe you don't understand." He said, he had tears in his eyes.   
  
"Cole... he said it, and he's right-"  
  
"NO! he's not right, you can't be evil!" he protested.  
  
"Look, there's no way back. If I escaped, they would go first to you and he would kill you... and even if it's not easy to leave my sisters, I can't let him kill you... I love you too much to let that happen." Phoebe explained.   
  
"I love you too, that's why I want to get you out of here." Cole softly insisted.  
  
"I already made a choice. Now tell me what happened when I left." She said as she rubbed his arm.  
  
"For now, you have to dress for tonight. The Source wants to celebrate the triumph of gaining a Charmed One on his side." He said with a light of irony.  
  
"Celebrate the triumph of gaining a Charmed One on his side? Are you kidding me? That's what the party is for? Come on..." she said while entering the bedroom. "He didn't really do anything." She complained.   
  
"Well, you know he wants to impress the demonic factions and high elite, you know to win support." Cole said. "Politics' move."  
  
"Great. So now I am an object used for demonic politics' practice?". She commented frustrated.   
  
He followed her in the bedroom. "Phoebe... let's do it. I'll get you out of here before this goes farther." He said.   
  
"No. It's too late. He would kill them or you." She said. "There's no way back." She said looking at him.   
  
He knew this was unfair but he could see in her eyes that she was doing it for love. It was a release that at least she still loved him just like he loved her...but still he had these doubts and confusions in his mind... he still didn't understand something... Cole looked at Phoebe and wondered, what exactly had possessed her to tell the source she was going to marry him, and what exactly had possessed her to actually WANT to marry Cole. He still was shocked....  
  
He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, she turned around and smiled, "Phoebe..."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"There's something I want to ask you..." he started and she nodded. "Why did you tell the Source you wanted to marry me?" he asked softly.   
  
"Cause...I do..." she said looking at him a bit frightened, what if he didn't want to marry her?  
  
He looked at her and nodded, "I mean, don't get me wrong..." he began, as if he had read her mind, "I love you...but I just...I don't understand how that makes things easier, and not to mention I've never pictured myself married, I mean...I'm a demon." He said, looking down at the floor.   
  
"I thought demons got married..." she threw.   
  
"They do..." Cole affirmed.   
  
Phoebe looked at him and nodded, "But if you don't want to marry me..." she said with disappointment, maybe she had made a wrong move, but he cut her off.  
  
"I didn't say that." He said, "I just want to know how that makes things easier." he said.   
  
Phoebe looked at him and sighed, "Because if I'm doing this... stay here, and my life is changing outside around, and never be in my world or be with my family again, at least... I want to have the release I'll have you with me. And I want to make sure of that." She said. "It makes things easier because we would be together." she sincerely said, almost sadly.   
  
After this, he was speechless; he didn't know what to say, what could he say after all this anyway? He felt silly and stupid. 'Great done, you fool...' he snapped to himself mentally. Of course he wanted to do this.   
  
He kept looking at her, trying to read her expression and mostly her heart and smiled, "It's settled then... you and me... get married, just because." He said, as he gently kissed her. "We'll be together."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" she said.  
  
"More than anything." He replied. She then broke apart.  
  
"So... who exactly will be at this party?" she asked making chattering.  
  
"All the Elite of Upper level demons, the high members from the Brotherhood and The Source, of course." He said.  
  
"Oh great. It'll be so funny." She sarcastically complained.   
  
"Phoebe... we still have a chance, I'll get you out of here." He proposed one more time.   
  
Phoebe just shook her head again, "We already talked about this. I already told you. I can NOT do that."  
  
"You're so stubborn." He said as he sat on the bed.   
  
She ignored it. "Please, don't go away. I'll take a shower, I didn't want to shower when I was by myself, I was scared of someone getting in." she said and he nodded, sat arms crossed on the bed. He was kinda mad, because he didn't want her to do this.   
  
Some minutes later, she got out of her shower and had taken a look on her new wardrobe. She just put on underwear and came pissed to the vanity in the bedroom.  
  
"What is it with demons and black outfits?" she asked almost mad.  
  
Cole just stared at her. "Everything in that damn wardrobe is black!." She complained. "Even the underwear is all black." She added.   
  
Cole just eyed her well. He stood up from the bed and came to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered. "I have no complains at all about black lingerie." He seductively whispered in her ear. "Actually I can grow fonder to it." He added making her blush. It was incredible the way she still could blush at him. He gently slipped his hands down her waist, and she moaned slightly, pulling him closer. She smiled and let him bury his head in her neck; licking her ever so softly, but with the right amount of pressure to ignite every bit of her body. She could feel his hardness pressing onto her, and that could have never excited her more, she wanted this so badly, she just needed him, right then and there but she also knew they couldn't, not there, not now. She had to get ready, and as much as she wanted this, she just couldn't let him. She pushed away from him and shook her head in letting him know they couldn't in that moment.  
  
"I know." he said, passing a hand through his hair.   
  
Phoebe sighed heavily, and nodded. "You got me all riled up." She said playfully, as she picked up the dress and slipped it on.   
  
Cole smiled and nodded, "Tell me about it." he sad, looking down at himself, in awe at fast he had risen.   
  
"Could you please...." she asked for him to zip up the dress in her back  
  
He took the zipper and kissed her back instead of zip it. He made a line of light kisses from down in her back till he reached her neck. Her skin was so sweet and soft that he couldn't stop kissing it. She almost regretted her early words, but they had to stop.   
  
She gently hit him, playfully and smiled, "Not now, really."  
  
She felt his disappointment, he sighed and zipped the dress.   
  
"I better go get ready for this thing." he said, pushing the lustful thoughts of Phoebe out of mind and smiling, "oh, wait... there's something we have to do first." He said. "I need some of your blood."  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"I'll cast a protective spell on the room, so no magic can get in, just yours." He explained. "I did the same in my room."  
  
Phoebe nodded and gave him her hand. He took it and cut her finger and led the blood to a bowl. Then he put his lips on the finger and kissed it. She smiled.  
  
"You'll be the only one who can get in here." He informed. "Would you mind if I borrow some of your blood and take it to my place." He asked  
  
"What for?" she questioned again.  
  
"To do the same in my room, you'll be the only other person who'll be able to get in." he explained.  
  
"Of course." She nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to cast the spell." He said, closed his eyes and started chanting.  
  
"Wait..."she said. He starred at her with a 'what' look. She took the athame and took his hand. "I want you to be able to get in here whenever you want." She said and he smiled. She took his blood and led it to the bowl; so he chanted the spell.   
  
After that, Phoebe sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, "You know, in the human ways, we just changed the keys of our apartments." She said and they kissed.  
  
"Ok, I have to go to my place... to get dressed." He said as he broke apart.  
  
"Wait... you are not thinking in leaving me here by myself are you?" she fearfully asked. She really was scared this place, she didn't know what to do without him.  
  
"Phoebe, I'll just go, change and I'll be here in no time." He said.  
  
"Hold on..." she went and took a pair of black high heels shoes, a little black purse, the make up set and the dryer and then hold tight to him. "Ok, take me with you, I'll finish my hair and make up while you get ready." She said  
  
He didn't argue and shimmered out to his place.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	3. “In honor of… ‘The One who could kick ev...

Hey guys, here is another chapter...Sorry for the wait, but you know how this is...  
  
This chapter had the special participation of my good friend Orne, who did an amazing job with some scenes... Thanks Orne for being part of this!!!!!   
  
And last but not least, I wanna say an special Thanks to Julie... Thanks girl for always being there!!!  
  
OK, now to what you guys came for... I hope you like it and don't forget to review!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"In honor of... 'The One who could kick everyone's Asses and yet... was so scared'."   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Come here..." she said to him as she straightened his black tie. "Ready." She said and smiled. He looked very handsome in his black suit, black shirt and tie; demonic, but still damn hot and sexy. "You look incredible handsome."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. Then he took her hand turned her to appreciate her. "You look stunning..." he complimented her.  
  
"Thank you." She shyly replied. And it was true she looked amazing, but still she couldn't hide the sadness in her look. It tore him apart the sadness in her face. He always would try to make her feel better.  
  
"But still I think something's missing." He said with a light smile.   
  
"What?" She asked clueless.   
  
"Come here..." He took her hand and led her to sit in front of the mirror. He reached to a drawer and took a big blue velvet jewelry box and placed it on her hand. "Open it." He said gently.  
  
"What's this?" she still asked.  
  
"Open it." He gently ordered again and she did as she was told. She was speechless and shocked when she saw the content of the box. It was the most amazing diamond necklace with matching diamond earrings.   
  
"Cole..." she just said still stunned by what she was seeing.  
  
He took the necklace and placed it on her neck.   
  
"Yeah... I was right. It looks perfect in you." He nodded as he looked her through the mirror.  
  
Phoebe was still shocked, speechless. It was perfect, it was true.... "Cole... why-how did you-? You shouldn't have.... Cole I can't accept this." She said.  
  
"Why not?" he said, almost hurt.  
  
"It must have cost you a fortune and I don't deserve it." She softly said.  
  
"Phoebe..." he said and took her hand and looked in her eyes. "I want you to have it... it's something I've been saving for a while. I wanted to give it to you before, but then a lot happened and well... I never had the chance."   
  
"But... you don't have to do this..." she insisted.  
  
"I want to. From now on I want to treat you as what you're and mean to me, as the woman I love... and as my wife." He said smiling at her with shining eyes. "Well, before everyone, my wife to be." He said and took her hand and placed it on his heart. "Because right here, you're my wife."  
  
Phoebe had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "Oh Cole, I love you so much." Was all she said. "I did nothing to deserve all this."  
  
"This doesn't even come closer to what you deserve." He said.   
  
"Thanks." She said as she kissed his hand. Then she starred again at the mirror in front of her and admired the jewel. She placed her hand over it. "It's beautiful." She said looking at his reflection in the mirror.   
  
He took the earrings and gave them to her. She accepted them and put them on. "Are these really-?" she started to asked.  
  
"Diamonds? Yes." He nodded.  
  
"Where did you-?" she started.  
  
"They come from a long way in my family." He said. "From my father's side." He quickly added when he saw her look.   
  
"Like a heritage?"  
  
"Yes." He smiled lightly. "It's been kept in the family for generations. It's really valuable." He explained.  
  
"Thank you." Was all she could say. "But why did you decide to give this to me today?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Because you were sad and I wanted to cheer you up at least a little and I told you I've wanted to give it to you." He replied.  
  
"You're amazing." She said smiling.   
  
"But still... this is totally meanness without the other part." He said with an intriguing look.  
  
"What other part?" she asked back.  
  
Cole just got his hand inside his pocket and took out a little jewelry box this time. "This part." He said as he showed her the diamond ring. It was big, 'a HUGE rock' and it matched the set of the necklace and the earrings.   
  
"Oh my god..." Phoebe mumbled. "This is a-?" she was cut off.  
  
"Yes, an engagement ring." He said.  
  
"This is mean that-?" she started and he cut her once again.  
  
"You already spoiled it once, let me do it this time." He said exasperating joking. He actually never had the chance to propose.  
  
"Ok, I'll shut up." She said.  
  
Cole positioned in one knee. "Phoebe, will you honored me, by accepting me to spend the rest of your life by your side?" he said looking in her eyes. Phoebe was speechless. "Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
"YES!" she excitedly said and threw her arms in his neck and came over him. They kissed passionately. They were so happy that for a minute they forgot about their situation and just enjoyed the moment. They broke apart so Cole could slip the ring in her finger.   
  
"I love you." He said in her lips.  
  
"I love you too." She replied. She starred at the ring and he could see a wide smile form in her face. "I definitely love your 'family jewels'." She added.   
  
She never imagined she would live such a wonderful moment. She felt so happy, but then she remembered why this was happening. She sighed, she knew Cole loved her with all his being and she held tight in that love to find the strength she would need to keep up with all this. They kissed softly one more time and starred at each other.  
  
"We have to go." Cole said and she nodded sadly. "I'll be with you." He said taking her hand in his.   
  
"I'm ready." She said. Although she didn't know if she really was.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Did you find out something?" Prue madly asked her white ligher.  
  
"Not too much, but what the Elders said it's not exactly good news."  
  
"What are you talking about? Spill it out!" his wife commanded.  
  
"You won't like it." Leo said  
  
"It's been more than a day, please talk!." Prue insisted.  
  
"Well... the reason of why Phoebe hadn't come back from the underworld it's because...uh... because she'll stay there." He slowly said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Both sisters reacted.   
  
"What are you saying?" Prue questioned.  
  
Leo sighed and started explaining. "The Elders said that there's some kind of deal...-"  
  
"Deal? What? This is insane!" Piper cut off.  
  
"It seems like the Source offered a deal to Phoebe. The Elders don't know or didn't tell me what it was about, they just said that Phoebe chose to turn evil." Leo explained  
  
"WHAT??!!!" both sisters yelled.  
  
"But how-why would Phoebe turn Evil?." Piper asked concerned.  
  
Prue just stayed quite. "Cole..." she furiously stated. "That son of a bitch convinced her!" Prue shouted.  
  
"Uh.. Prue, I thought about that too, and I asked the Elders, but they said that Cole had nothing to do with it, actually is more about you guys." He said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper questioned.  
  
"I don't know, the Elders didn't explain it." Leo shrugged.  
  
"Well, we have to something to get her back!" Prue stated.  
  
"Leo, can you sense her?" his wife asked.  
  
Leo just shook his head. "No, I can't. Since the moment she accepted the deal, she stopped being my charge, besides, I can't sense her in the Underworld." He explained.   
  
"What about her powers? What about the Power of Three?" Piper asked.  
  
"She'll keep her powers, that's her birthright, only that she'll use them for Evil now. And the Power of Three...well... it's broken." He sadly said as he looked down.   
  
"How could Phoebe do this to us?" Piper questioned with tears.   
  
Prue just said nothing. She was mad, sad, disappoint... but she would get her sister back.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know it's not too much, but that's all the Elders said." Leo excused himself. "Phoebe's not coming back." He said and orbed out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe walked in the chamber, arm and arm with Cole. She clutched his arm harder as they walked in, terrified of what was going on, of what she was seeing and what she was yet to see. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for some sort of light, but all she could feel was the scent of musky lust, the sour smell of dried blood and demon sweat, and the bittersweet aroma of complete and utter depravation.   
  
Her fingers locked tighter over Cole's arm, and he squeezed her hand to let her know that everything would be ok. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. All the demons seemed to know that she was there. Hell, of course they knew, this party was taking place because she was there, because she would turn to the Evil side.  
  
She could feel them all staring at the rather indiscrete slit in her dress and the very subtle cleavage, and she knew Cole wanted to kill all of them right then and there for daring to even direct their eyes on her.  
  
She focused her eyes on the floor, as soon as she saw, in the middle of the room, a naked woman, strapped to some sort of a column. She was struggling aimlessly, while several demons stared and touched her, getting their kicks in this woman's pain.   
  
She was terrified. That panicky feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing, crawling almost up to her throat, where she knew her dinner wasn't going to stay down much longer. The whole scene was disgusting, not to mention, the many woman that paraded around the couple, making goggle eyes at Cole.   
  
She really felt like vomiting. The stench, the atmosphere, the people, it all made her sick. Even the small petite woman that walked to Cole and whispered something in his ear, to which Phoebe responded by lightly pinching Cole's arm. He nodded at the petite demon, and then looked at Phoebe. "Just an old friend, no biggie." He said quietly, staring in the direction of a particular demon who was eyeing Phoebe hungrily.   
  
"Old friends my ass.." she said angrily.  
  
"Yes baby, your ass is a good friend." He whispered. Phoebe couldn't help but giggle, thankful that in all this madness, Cole was by her side....   
  
Another woman passed by them and winked at Cole. Phoebe was getting crazy, jealous crazy. She could almost see the way all those bitches were practically undressing him with the sight.   
  
"Another old friend?" She jealously asked him referring to the woman who had just winked at him.  
  
"Kinda." He just replied avoiding her stare. He knew who the demon woman was. Someone from his past... hey when you live more than a hundred years, you have to find someone to sleep with. And in the underworld, that wasn't a hard target for Cole.  
  
A demon waiter holding a tray interrupted them. "Would you like?" He offered referring to the 'red bloody type drinks' in the tray.   
  
She just gasped in disgust and turned her back.  
  
"No, thanks." Cole said and the waiter left. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned.   
  
She just nodded. "What the hell is that?" she asked.   
  
"You don't want to know." He said rubbing her upper arm.   
  
Suddenly everyone's attention turned to a woman who entered the chamber. Everyone turned to see her. She was a tall, very sexy read head dressed in a very reveling red evening gown. It seemed like she was important.   
  
Phoebe noticed this, everyone starring at that female demon, even Cole.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" she asked him, with a rather jealously in her voice.  
  
"She's Deborah, Upper Level Demon who works for the high elite favors... including the Source's." he leaned to her and explained.   
  
"That must explain that she's allowed to wear another color." She commented.  
  
Cole couldn't help but chuckle. There was a story behind that Cole hadn't told Phoebe about. Someone from Cole's past as well. He saw Deborah and turned with Phoebe avoiding her stare.  
  
But Deborah was faster and she immediately directed to them.   
  
"So... since when so much commotion, and all for a witch.." She said with a casual irony then she turned attention towards Cole. "Belthozar... if you wanted a witch, I could have dressed like one for you." She said in a seductive attitude as she gently run her hand on one of his biceps. It was obvious for Phoebe the type of relationship they had developed in the past. She was furious, but didn't show it.   
  
"Deborah..." Cole just said coldly. "Long time not seen..." He said and noticed Phoebe tense. Deborah just smiled at him in a way that could be more insinuative than a declaration. It was really uncomfortable. "Nice to see you, excuse us." Cole cut off and turned to leave.   
  
"Wait..." she said wrapping an arm around him, letting Phoebe to one side.   
  
Phoebe's jaw dropped.   
  
"Why such a hurry? We could have some fun?" the bitch proposed Cole with her arms in his neck.   
  
Cole just pulled her apart. "Forget it." He just said coldly. And turned to Phoebe who was ragging. "Let's go." He said to Phoebe.  
  
"But it's been so long..." Deborah teased as she walked behind the couple. Then she stood before them again. "You know witch? Belthozar and Deborah... Deborah and Belthozar..." she chuckled. "That was a team...". She smiled as Phoebe's face just turned even more red of jealous and rage.   
  
"We shared so many trumps, kills, beds..." she kept talking.  
  
"Deborah, if you don't leave me alone like now, I'll get rid of you in a not pretty nice way, and you know I can do it." Cole madly threatened.  
  
"Get rid of one of your favorite lovers?" she teased.   
  
"That was thirty years ago! Get over yourself!." Cole shouted in exasperation.   
  
"Get over the fact-?" she replied.  
  
"Ok, listen to this bitch...". Phoebe cut off. "In fact I want all the bitches... and bastards in this chamber to listen to this!." She yelled for everyone's attention, which she immediately got. "Stop it with the starring, and the teasing and doing attempts to get 'MY' fiancé to the bed!." She shouted. "Yes, you heard right, MY FIENCE!". She said showing off her huge diamond ring. "We're getting married, so leave Co- Belthozar alone!" she said and everyone starred at her.   
  
In the corner a demon mumbled to another. "So it wasn't a lie when they said Belthazor was hiding under the witch's skirt."  
  
"She got guts, I want her." The other replied lustfully.  
  
"I heard that!." Phoebe shouted. "And you know what? I don't care what you think, but I'm still a Charmed One and I know the way to vanquish everyone of you! And I'll do it without any remorse!" she angrily threatened yelling.   
  
In that moment everyone heard claps. "Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!. I knew I had chosen the right one." The voice said chuckling and everyone turned and immediately everyone in the chamber kneeled to show their respects to the Source.   
  
Phoebe following the others, started to kneel as well, but the Source himself stopped. "Come here, child." He ordered while waving his hand as a signal for the rest to get up.   
  
She hesitated and eyed Cole fearfully. He slowly nodded at her and she walked to the Source. She stopped right in front of him.   
  
He nodded. "Tonight, Evil has taken something pretty valuable to the Good Side." The Source started and made a pause. Everyone was quite in the chamber. "The Power of Three... which is now extinct." He proclaimed and the crowd started yelling and shouting happily.   
  
Phoebe was frightened. It all had been her choice. The announcement the Source of All Evil had just made, was a fact because of her decision, but how would she allow her sister or the man she loved to die? There was no way back now.   
  
"This witch..." The Source referred while walking around her. "Is the proof of that fact. She seemed the weakest but turned out to be the strongest; she joined us and accepted Evil on her free will."  
  
'Bullshit!' she thought. 'He says that because I'm the one who came down here and he took advantage of that.' She thought angrily.  
  
He said looking at the crowd of the party. "For the next Full Moon she'll be commemorated as a member of the Underworld and from then on she'll be a part of the High Elite of Upper Level demons." He concluded.   
  
After this, the party went on, on and on, for what seemed to be an eternity for Phoebe. The celebration had a human sacrifice included. Demons just gossiped about her between them; more demon bitches flirted with Cole and all inside her head was a mix of emotions and feelings all debating at the same time. The party went on, on and on till they finally could make it to get out of there.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole walked softly behind Phoebe, keeping his hands on her waist, almost steering her back to her apartment. He opened the door and they walked in, he closed the door and watched Phoebe take off her shoes and tread lightly into the bedroom. He knew it had been a rough night for her, he looked at her on the party and he knew she was having a hard time. She'd found out at that celebration, exactly what she was getting herself into, and she was probably very scared.   
  
On the other hand, scared was the least of Phoebe's feelings. She threw her shoes to one side. She was desperate. She didn't want to be there, she thought, as she unzipped her dress, not waiting or expecting Cole to come in the room, in some level, she would've even rather have been left alone.  
  
She took off the jewelry Cole had given her than same night, except for the ring, which she kept wearing and place them on a drawer in her vanity. She took off the dress and grabbed some silk black long nightgown with spaghetti straps and slipped it on, wanting to get into bed as soon as possible. As she did so, Cole stepped into the room and rubbed his forehead, "Phoebe..." he said gently. Phoebe looked up at him from the bed, where she already was cuddled under the covers and questioned him with her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
Phoebe looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine." she said gently as she accommodated her head in the pillow and closed her eyes to sleep avoiding him completely.   
  
Cole looked at her and nodded, as he took off his suit jacket and loosed up his tie. "Look..." he said, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you're scared..." he started.  
  
"No.." Phoebe said quickly. Almost to quickly. "I'm just...a little confused." she said.   
  
"Honey..." He tried to soften her. "I know this was pretty hard, and I don't know how far I'll be able to respect your own decision and not take you out of here, but you have stay still. If you want to talk, you can talk to me. I love you and as I told you I'll be there with you." He said.  
  
She wasn't pretty convinced. "Right, and that was after or before I found out I'm engaged to the Demon version of Casanova?" she asked madly ironically. She was mad and jealous of all those demons and women that once were part of Cole's life. She was angry and she had to get it out of her system.   
  
He sighed. "Is that what is all about?" he softly asked her. "You're jealous?"   
  
"Me? Jealous?" she repeated laughing sarcastically. "Yes." She firmly and madly stated.   
  
Cole just sat next to her. "Phoebe, that's all in the past, I'm a different person now and-" he started.  
  
"That's bullshit!." She cut off. "Cole, the life you had before me must have been the lightest of fun, and maybe you DO miss your past life and this is all crazy, because I'm supposed to be a part of that old life of yours and then when I think of it I see that you might.... I mean maybe you even like them, all of them, because they're all tall, sexy demon women with actual powers and well I-" she nervously said babbling and talking with high speed nonsense. She felt insecure and pretty confused.   
  
"Phoebe..." he took her hand in his and looked at her straight on the eyes. "You are the only one I want; of all of them, you are the only one I'm interested on, you're the one I love, the one who can see and touch my soul, the one who has my heart and everything I have." He sincerely said. "But you do understand that we weren't born, in a physical sense..." he continued. "... the day we fell in love. We both have pasts, mostly me than you, you knew who I am, what I used to be when you accepted me." He explained. "We can not change the past, but the past doesn't matter; what matters is the present we have and the future we can have together."  
  
She was listening to him, and it made sense, she was just so insecure of everything in that moment that she couldn't see everything clear.  
  
"I love you, and I'll be there with you, no matter what." He continued. "I'll protect you and I swear that one way or another everything will work out." He promised her.  
  
She had tears in her eyes. She had been so stupid. She was mad, but deep inside, she was just insecure because she didn't know what would happen after.   
  
"Cole..." she softly said. "How can you be sure everything will work out?" she asked with tears in her eyes.   
  
Cole sighed heavily and scooted closer to her. "It's all going to be ok" he said.   
  
"Its just..." She began, but he quickly pressed his lips to hers.   
  
"We'll make it ok" he said, as he gently explored her mouth.   
  
Phoebe accepted the exploration; she even encouraged it. Her hands found themselves unbuttoning Cole's shirt, and slipping it off him, their clothes was way to much of a barrier between them and the contact that they yearned for was just to strong. He continued to kiss her and quickly crawled on top of her, as he slipped out of his pants. Phoebe adjusted herself and pulled open the covers to the bed, and he gently slipped in, pulling her closer to him. He sighed as he touched her skin, which was now bare, as it took him only a few seconds to release her of all her clothing, including the black lingerie he had goggled over earlier that evening. In a matter of seconds, the desire was so strong, that his mouth and tongue were all over Phoebe's skin. In her mouth, on her chest, on her stomach, in between her legs, kissing the back parts of her knees it was all bliss, being able to taste her and to explore every inch of her body, without holding back, and knowing that every moan that escaped her mouth was just one more I love you. Soon enough, she and him could no longer take it, and he slipped inside her, cautiously, but on an angle, just like she liked it. He moved slowly and cautiously, until her breath became shallow and small pants began escaping her lips. He kissed her once more, before she exploded around him, and he completely let go inside of her. He knew it was over, but it was honestly just the beginning.   
  
That night they slept like babies, holding each other tight, and knowing that from now on, all their fears and doubts could be found outside that bedroom, because inside, they were safe, as long as they were together.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please guys, review!!! 


	4. I'm not a witch, not yet a demon

Hey guys, first things first... THANKS SOO FOR MUCH for all the kind reviews and emails that this fic has gotten, I gotta admit that this one had caught the attention, more than I had expected it myself, for that THANKS. Ok, I know it's been soo long since I last posted, but sometimes I don't do it because of reasons that go beyond my power...  
  
So any suggestions? Ideas? Petitions? Requests?? Everything is welcome, besides the comments about this chapter....  
  
I wanna thank HUGE to Orne for working on the story line with me. And also thanks for the amazing love scenes....  
  
Thanks to Shel, for giving me a hand in the story line as well  
  
And a really BIG thanks to all the persons that emailed me over and over again, just asking for the fic. Thanks Tuyet, Shermika, Marijana and all the people who reviewed..  
  
Ok, done talking, now with the chapter :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I'm not a witch, not yet a demon."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The sunshine lighted the room the following morning, and still the two lovers were asleep holding each other tight. So tight to no let the other go, so tight as protecting the other. It had been so great to feel like that again, to be able to be together and make love. To feel the other's bare warm skin against their own, each other's lips, each other's essence, each other's presence.   
  
It had been a while since they had made love for the last time; first the lack of time because of him running from the bounty hunters, then the whole Brotherhood thing happened, Cole killing Jenna and she turning her back on him. Then when she'd finally decided to forgive him, she had to accept the Source's deal to save her loved ones' lives.   
  
She gently rolled over, and kissed his forehead, just admiring him for a second. He gently stirred, but only to pull her closer, she smiled and buried her head in the nook of his neck, licking it gently. He tasted so amazing, even after all this time, he still tasted as sweet as the first time. She felt him open his eyes, and she could feel him smiling as he pulled her closer, making her feel his arousness. He smiled and pressed her closer to him, gently running his hands through her hair, as she felt him rub up against her, grunting softly.   
  
"Morning..." He said, in a raspy, throaty voice. A voice Phoebe knew very well to recognize as his 'bedroom voice'. It was the voice he only used when he was excited, it was all the desire he was feeling, right in a little voice.   
  
She smiled and kissed him softly, smiling into his lips. "Good morning..." she said, rubbing his back gently.   
  
He smiled and gently rolled on top of her. "How did you sleep?" He asked, gently pressing his lips to her neck.   
  
"Umm...really good..." she said, trying not to moan loudly, trying to stay calm, even though what she really wanted was to have him right there.   
  
He smiled at her, and gently ran his lips down her neck, to her chest, gently licking it.   
  
"Again...?" she asked, as rubbed his back gently.   
  
Cole smiled and nodded, "Again..." he said, as he gently kissed her breasts, making her moan and squirm soundly under him.   
  
"You're...so..." she uttered, just as he entered her, making her arch her back, making him slide in harder.   
  
He gently thrusted into her. Making her his just one more time. Just one more time before they had to leave this room and be demons, and be devils, he just wanted to be her god, and he wanted to make her his angel just one last time. Every thrust made her moan, just like every caress towards him made him want to lose complete control. He just wanted to hold on, for a few more minutes, for the rest of his life, he wanted to hold on to this feeling, he wanted to stay inside of her for ever, and he wanted to make her his before it went bad again, before they had to be bad, he wanted to be good for her one more time.  
  
As he thrusted harder, he knew it was going to end soon. He could feel her getting closer as she tightened around him, he watched her lips quiver, and felt her moan on his skin, kissing his chin, and pulling him closer to her. He felt that final wave of pleasure escape her lips, and she contracted around him and her skin flushed a bright red, and then, he was safe to lose control, he was safe to be bad again, after just that last time.  
  
He rolled off her, completely wasted, and held her close, trying to hold on to that little bit of peace he felt when he was inside of her, and watched   
  
her close her eyes softly, as she sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and let the passion linger a few more minutes, before it was their turn to start a new life and be devils. They shared a sweet smile, knowing that even if they didn't know what was going to happen after, they knew they could find peace and strength in each other.   
  
The image of the two lovers slowly faded away, slowly, glowing in the eyes of the source, looking into the crystal ball, in which he always found   
  
refuge...this time around, all he found was pure hatred for the two of them.  
  
"Why didn't you just kill her?" the old Seer asked the Source.  
  
"I have some plans for her." He replied.  
  
"What about Belthozar? You could have killed him." She said.  
  
"I need him, to make her stay." He said, it was in fact his only reason, to NOT kill him. "What do you see, Seer?" he then asked, consulting his old and   
  
most trusted oracle. Even though he had plans in mind for them, he still was intrigued by whether or not his plans would work out in the end.  
  
Her eyes turned white and a deep silence invaded the chamber. After a little while, her eyes turned back to normal.  
  
"What did you see?" the Source asked.  
  
"I see problems in the future." She simply said.  
  
"What did you see exactly?" He asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"I can't see a clear solution, or at least one that can have any benefit for you." She told him, with a cryptic attitude.  
  
"You think the sisters could still be dangerous and make her turn?" he asked.  
  
"No. The Charmed Ones are not a big peril for her anymore; she accepted the fact she can't turn again." she explained. "I think Belthozar himself could be a bigger threat." She added.  
  
"I can use her to control him." He said while passing around.  
  
"They can't stay together for ever. You need them together now, but in a future, it'll bring problems." She commented.  
  
"So... what would happen if he were to die?" The Source asked the Seer referring to Cole.  
  
"She wouldn't have the strength to follow the path you want her to take." The old oracle replied.  
  
"Her death is totally out of question." He remarked. "So, how do I break them apart... in the future?"  
  
"I don't know for sure how all will end up. All I know is that they'll both be strong as long as they stay together and all relies on how strong their   
  
love really is." She explained with the sense, knowledge and experience that always could be found in her advice.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
Cole stood behind Phoebe, trying to not let the scent of her hair get to him, while she wrote furiously on the piece of paper. It had been their 3rd Dark Arts class of the week. He had offered them to her a week before, as he knew that at any minute, the Source would test her abilities, and if she didn't succeed, then he knew that she would die. So, basically, these classes were a "Just in Case" ordeal. He read over the top of her head, squinting to understand her small handwriting.   
  
"Why do you keep looking over my shoulder?" she asked, as she looked up, her lips gently grazing his chin.   
  
He jumped slightly and stood back, as if contact were in fact forbidden, because to these library walls, they had a Student-Teacher relationship.  
  
He nodded and shrugged, "I just wanted to see if your answer was right." He said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.   
  
"Is it right?" she asked, looking down at her paper solemnly.   
  
"Pretty much...you still need a few more touch ups" He said, as she took the paper away and began reading it.  
  
"I'm not good at this. This is not for me." She complained. "I hate this I... I like action, why should I be sitting in a dusty old library writing about the attributes of demonic powers on a humans' soul?" She asked with a pout.   
  
"Because...You need to know this...those are   
  
changes...changes you'll probably be suffering if the source ever decides to use you." He explained, in an almost frightening serious tone.  
  
"Use me?" Phoebe asked, "I thought you were the only one that could use me..." She said with a little wink.   
  
Cole looked at her, trying to hold back a   
  
chuckle and nodded. "This is serious..." He said softly.   
  
"I know..." she said, "but you have to lighten up a little Cole...you'll get wrinkly..." she said, as   
  
she gently passed a hand on his forehead.  
  
He smiled appreciatively and nodded. "You know how much this worries me..." He said, gently kissing her hand.  
  
"I know...but you have to calm down..." She said as she gently crawled into his lap. "Getting upset not only hurts you, but...it scares me..." she said, looking at him softly.   
  
"I...I'm sorry..." he said, pressing his lips gently in her forehead, trying to ease her fears away. "I just want you to be safe..." He said lightly, as he hugged her closely, trying to reassure her of his love.   
  
"I know.." she said, with a sweet smile. She looked up at him and gently pressed her lips to his.  
  
He moaned softly and separated "No..." he said   
  
huskily, swallowing harshly, trying to calm down. There was something about the way Phoebe moved her lips on his that drove him crazy.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, gently sucking on his bottom lip. She let her hands wander to his neck and began kneading his hair.   
  
He moaned softly and unconsciously, his hands wandered up and down her spine, "Because...in here   
  
you're my student..." he said, not stopping his stroking.   
  
"So?" She asked, as she gently readjusted herself in her seat, to straddle him.  
  
He gently placed his hands on either side of her hips and pressed into them with his fingers, to which she responded by grinding into him.   
  
She pulled herself closer into his lap, so his hardness was rubbing exactly in the right spot.   
  
He moaned gently and nodded, pleadingly. "Please, don't...People could come in...and we're not...I'm your teacher..." He said trying to find a reason; more to convince him than her.   
  
But she didn't care, they hadn't had any contact like this in days. Everything had been training and preparing for the day; the Day when she would officially become a demon. She had been learning a lot of new stuff; she had to be prepared. Cole was her mentor, and as hot as this teacher could look, he really was the cold and really exigent teacher; she knew this was serious, so she just pulled it together and did her best to learn as much as she could. She realized that in this mean, knowledge was power; she had heard about it, but now she understood that pretty well.   
  
So Cole was training her physically; even though she was pretty good at fighting, he was teaching how to fight like a demon, it was hard, but she was a quick and good at it. He also was teaching her about some sort of magic basics she didn't know about, potions and spells, just like the different plains, realities and orders of factions in the underworld. For a demon of the position she was about to become, it was a life issue to know all those stuff and even more.   
  
The process of becoming a demon was hard, and she still had a long way to go; they would spend the whole day busy on different disciplines and then just go straight to sleep, totally tired at nights. It was a very exhausting process for both of them, so sometimes they would fall asleep as soon as their head touched the pillows.   
  
He looked at her almost begging but she just rubbed up against him harder. A little fun couldn't hurt once in a while right. She closed her eyes in pleasure and kissed his neck. "I just...I'd do anything to get an A+, Professor Turner..." She said enticingly, as she slowly unbuttoned his   
  
shirt.   
  
He chuckled slightly and grabbed her butt harder, pushing her to him. "Anything?" He asked, as his hands traveled up her shirt.   
  
"ANYTHING..." She said, as she kissed his neck harder, and gently licked his chest.  
  
"Mhm...I like anything..." He said, as he threw his head back in pleasure and pushed her closer, just giving up on her little game.  
  
"I do too.." she said, as she gently unzipped his zipper.   
  
They joined their lips again in an intense and lustful kiss and then he felt a pull upon him. He reluctantly broke apart.  
  
"What is it?" she asked breathless.   
  
"Nothing..." He said and she kissed him again just ignoring whatever that was interrupting them.   
  
They kept their business and suddenly he disappeared and appeared again. This they couldn't ignore.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked breaking apart.  
  
"They're summoning me..." he replied.   
  
"Again?" she asked. She knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I think I can't keep avoiding them." He informed her. It had been like this for days, the sisters had been summoning him, but he had managed to resist the call, but it was hard; they would try it over and over again; they knew that now their only link to Phoebe was Cole since the Source had blocked her signal, so she couldn't attend to any spell or summon they might cast.   
  
Once again their intimate moment had been interrupted. She sighed, stood up and straightened her clothes. "I don't think I can face them..." she sadly stated. "Please don't tell them anything..."  
  
"Baby, you know I won't, even if I disagree and I think you should-" he insisted while buttoning his shirt. It wouldn't be too long for them to summing him again.   
  
"No." she cut him off. "We already had this conversation. We can not tell my sisters the truth because we both know they won't accept it." She explained.  
  
"But they'll totally approve for you to turn evil." He sarcastically threw and she gave him a killer look. "Sorry." He mumbled, he realized it wasn't the moment to be joking. "Ok, I'll try to convince them that you'll stay here and also convince them to NOT to kill me." He empathized.   
  
"Cole, please..." she looked at him.   
  
"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and time; be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthozar here." The two Charmed ones chanted one last time and a Cole felt a stronger pull, that against his will took him the Halliwell Manor.   
  
Cole reappeared inside a crystal's circle. It took him a couple of seconds realized he was trapped. It was the only way the sisters found to trap him and push him to talk without freeze him or just blow him up, since Piper wasn't still in full control over her powers.  
  
'Oh great.' He thought. He had to find a way to get out of this one. All the things he was able to do for Phoebe.  
  
The two angry sisters eyed him, and didn't say a word.  
  
"Fancy welcome circle." He sarcastically said. It was one of the good things about him, he could come out with his humor in the worst of the moments.   
  
"Stop it with the games, Belthozar..." Prue warned.  
  
"What happen to 'My Sister's demon boyfriend Cole.'?" He questioned her with a chuckle.   
  
"Ok, we don't have time for this. We got the potions and we can vanquish, so you tell us where is our sister. Now." Prue threatened with the potion in her hand.  
  
"Your sister?" He asked trying to fool them. "You mean...Phoebe?"  
  
"Yes, we mean Phoebe, our sister, the one you took and turned evil. Does it ring any bell?" Piper intervened.  
  
"Phoebe... Phoebe? Oh... yes, Phoebe..." he tried to play with them.   
  
"Where in the hell is she?" Prue questioned firmly.  
  
"Well, you got the hell part right." He replied. They looked at him madly.  
  
"Where is she?" Prue insisted coming closer in a threatening way about to throw the potion.   
  
He sighed. "She's not coming back. She's staying down there so leave her alone." He coldly said.  
  
"What?" Piper reacted. "What the hell are you saying? What does it mean?" she questioned looking around.   
  
"I mean what I said." He stated. "She's staying down there." He repeated.  
  
"For her to stay there, she'd have to become evil..." Prue said. "So, now tell me how did you convince her to turn? Fancy promises? Active powers? How?" she questioned him.  
  
Cole couldn't help but laugh. "You think I'd turn her Evil?" he questioned her seriously.   
  
"Of course you would!" Piper accused. "You're Evil, and if she's Evil you'd have her back."  
  
"New flash, she was the one looking for Me." He reminded them.   
  
"And I take she found you and you manipulated her to-" Prue said.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this..." He mumbled. "Look, she's not coming back so leave me alone because I don't know anything!." He said.  
  
"So you haven't seen her lately?" Prue eyed him.  
  
"No exactly." He lied.  
  
"I don't believe you." She complained.   
  
"It's up to you." He said with a 'I don't care' casual kind of look.  
  
"What are we gonna do now? He's not gonna tell us anything!" Piper whispered to her sister.   
  
"Shu!" Prue frowned. "Ok. You won't tell us anything, fine. Bye, bye." Prue was about to throw the potion when a cloud of smoke formed inside the crystal's circle, right behind Cole.   
  
"What is going on?" Piper questioned clueless.   
  
Then the smoke vanished revealing... Phoebe.   
  
"Phoebe..." Cole gasped surprised.  
  
"Phoebe..." Her older sister said shocked.   
  
"I thought you wouldn't come..." he whispered to her.   
  
"I had to." She whispered back.   
  
"Phoebe, what is it? he said nonsense about you not coming back and-" Piper said.   
  
Phoebe just glanced around, picked up one of the crystals breaking the force circle. She walked to her sisters, keeping her distance, Cole just stood behind her.   
  
They all stayed quite for a couple of minutes. Both Piper and Prue eyed her baby sister well; the black outfit, the serious look, but it was still their little sister.   
  
Phoebe didn't come closer to them, fearing that she might not be able to break apart and go again, like she had to. "Prue, Piper... ." she started, it was one of the hardest thing she would ever have to do, but she had to go through with; she had accepted the deal and there was no way back.   
  
The sisters noticed the serious expression, so they stayed quite.  
  
"I know this was all of a sudden, but I also know you guys have the right to know this." She said.  
  
'Oh no.' Cole thought. Phoebe had decided herself that she wouldn't mention the deal, but now he didn't understand.   
  
"I decided, all on my own, that I'll turn Evil." She firmly stated.  
  
Piper's and Prue's jaws just dropped. One thing was everyone talking about it, but listening from their own sister was different. Completely shocking. How could Phoebe just join the forces they had been fighting over 3 years?.   
  
"What?!" Piper muttered.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, it's obvious is not you, your possessed by some kind of Evil, but it doesn't matter, we'll help you." Prue stated walking closer and pulling her hand to her.   
  
"Prue, I've never been more myself than now." Phoebe insisted. She was obviously bluffing, she had been learning and training to become someone new, someone who wasn't herself, but how would she let any of them die?.  
  
"I don't believe you." Prue stated stubbornly.  
  
"What kind of mind control have you worked on her?" Piper directed to Cole.  
  
"I already told you I would never turn her evil." He replied.  
  
"Cole has nothing to do with it!" Phoebe defended Cole.  
  
"Oh, so he didn't seduce you with Evil, so you would turn your back at us? Your sisters?" Piper insisted.   
  
"Cole has nothing to do with this. It was my decision!" Phoebe insisted.   
  
"Yeah, but I bet he show you how things work so you-" Piper continued.  
  
"Cole has nothing to show!" Phoebe cut off.   
  
"Hey!" Cole said offended in other sense.  
  
"That's not what I meant." She assured him madly.  
  
"Cole, get out of here, and Phoebe, you're going to your room now, while Piper and I work on a solution to this problem!." Prue ordered madly.   
  
None of them moved. "Prue, you have no control over me anymore. I'm telling you I'm not working for good anymore." She repeated.   
  
"This is not possible, because you're a good witch, you've only been corrupted." Prue said.   
  
"Prue, Piper... there's no way back." Phoebe repeated but she knew her sisters wouldn't take this; they needed proofs. "And I'll prove you that I don't belong here anymore." She stated firmly. She had managed to keep it up and not break down there; she was just acting strong and cold so her sisters would buy it. But she had to do something bigger to convince them. She walked to the book and starred at it a couple of seconds. Memories and more memories came back as she starred at the old book, the she would probably never see again; they all watched her with a questioning look while she proceed to touch it; when she did, to everyone surprise, The Book repealed away from her, protecting itself as she was some kind of... Evil.   
  
"See? Do you believe me now?" Phoebe asked coldly and walked to stand next to Cole.   
  
"Oh my god! The book... the book just... She's Evil." Piper muttered with shaking voice.   
  
It had worked, Phoebe realized. She wasn't certain it would, but it did. She used and focused on the Dark magic the Source had put on her to block the call from her sisters, it was enough for the book to sense. Cole kept starring with a questioning look. He didn't know how she had done it, she hadn't done anything really Evil... yet, she hadn't killed anyone or gotten any demonic power, only the spell the Source had worked on her to give her the mental strength to resist the training and the whole 'turning into a demon' process before the commemoration.   
  
"Phoebe, you have betrayed us. How could you do this to us?!" Prue angrily reclaimed.   
  
"It was my own decision." She repeated.  
  
"Maybe she can just stay and we might help-" Piper suggested.   
  
"NO!." Prue cut off. "She's Evil, she betrayed what she was, what we were." She said looking at Phoebe.   
  
"Yes, I am, but don't come after me and I won't come after you. I swear." Phoebe promised sincerely.   
  
"The same way you sword you'd never turn evil?" Prue threw.   
  
Phoebe ignored that comment. "Good bye." She said as Cole embraced her and shimmered both them out of there.   
  
Piper was crying. "Why did she do that?" she questioned. "Phoebe!" she called for her.  
  
Prue in the other hand, she wouldn't show a tear or a sign of weakness. Anger and rage took the best of her. "From now on... our sister is dead." She stated and walked out of the room. Furious with everyone, especially herself for not being able to make the Power of Three stay strong and together.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole shimmered them into her bedroom, at her new place in the underworld. She quietly separated from him and walked to the window.   
  
"Phoebe.." he softly called for her. He knew this had been pretty hard.   
  
She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she has said all those things to her sisters. She knew it was over with them, she didn't belong there anymore, but would she ever belong there in the underworld?  
  
Cole walked to her and grasped his arms around her shoulders. She turned to face him and he could see her sad eyes full of tears. He didn't know what to do or say. He just did what his heart told him to. "I love you and I'm here with you, and for you." He whispered. Then, she broke down crying. She wiped and he let her cry on his chest. He just bruised her hair and even thought neither of them say anything she had all she needed at the moment, his embrace that was more than enough to show his support, even thought she felt like her world was coming down, at least she had the release, that she was in the only place, where she really felt like she belonged to.   
  
She kept crying silently and he let her, whispering words of love and support to her. Everything would be fine, he repeated to her. It was hard but it was also true, since her sisters was almost the only thing holding her in some way, but now that she had put things clear with them, there was no way back. It hurt him because she was closer and closer to become what he always feared, but he also knew all he could do was to stand by her side to protect her.   
  
It was late and it was dark, she kept weeping in his chest like a little girl till she fell asleep.  
  
The scene slowly faded away on the Source's crystal's ball as a smile formed in his lips.   
  
She was closer to the Evil side than The Good one now; she was almost ready. He realized satisfied.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
So guys?? What do you think??? 


End file.
